


Our Celebration

by C-K-Mack (CKM_Writes)



Series: Literally Been Here the Whole Time [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 17:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20604395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CKM_Writes/pseuds/C-K-Mack
Summary: Ashley and Jessica have invited the Bellas to share in their special occasion, but are reminded that the Bellas are not particularly observant.





	Our Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to Not-so-average-fangirl for the inspiration (but if this sucks, she had nothing to do with it).

As to be expected, Aubrey was among the first to arrive. This was no small feat given Bella's tendency to dawdle and Stacie’s tendency to give the five-year-old practically everything she asked for.

Jessica squealed and gave the three of them hugs. “So glad you guys could make it!”

“Of course,” Stacie replied with a wink. “Bella's for life, right?”

“I'm literally a Bella for life,” Bella said with a grin. Her face scrunched up when Stacie patted her head. “Mother, my hair!”

Aubrey barely managed to stifle a giggle.

The rest of the guests trickled in over the next half hour. Again, not surprisingly, Amy, Beca, and Chloe rolled in at the last second.

“No Chicago?” Ashley asked. “That's unusual.”

Beca scowled. “They broke up. Chicago was being unreasonable.”

Chloe's eyes teared a bit. “He said it was weird that Beca and I still shared a bed every night and that I needed to ‘pick a side’, whatever that means!”

“Well, it was a _little_ weird,” Amy said, reaching for the wine glass in Beca’s hands.”

Beca pulled the glass out of Amy's reach. “What's weird is a multi-millionaire who still mooches off of her friends.”

Jessica laughed but decided to get the party back on track before Beca and Amy completely derailed the afternoon. Pulling Ashley to her side, she raised her glass. “Alright, well, thank you all for coming to celebrate with us.”

Emily lifted her glass but the rest of the room hung silent for a moment until Aubrey spoke up. “So, what's the big occasion?”

Emily gawked at Aubrey, confusion all over her face. “It's their anniv…”

“Shut up Emily!” Amy interrupted. “Smart people are talking. So what's the occasion?”

Emily threw up her hands in exasperation.

Jessica dropped her hand, nearly spilling the wine.

“I told you,” Ashley muttered.

Jessica took a calming breath and raised her glass again. “Welcome to our wedding anniversary.”

“Congratulations!”

“How long have you been married?”

“Why weren't we invited?”

“Guys,” Emily's voice rose above the cacophony of questions. “They got married five ye…”

“Shut up, Emily! Smart people are…”

“Sonoro Nilho!” Emily's eyes darkened and her nose flared as she spoke.

Amy continued moving her mouth for almost a minute with most of the Bellas gawking at her before she realized no sound was coming out.

Emily's eyes cleared. “Oh, my stars! I'm so sorry. It should go back to normal in a day or two… probably.”

“Probably?” Beca asked.

“A day or two?” Chloe asked. “What did you do Emily?”

“Lilly may have taught me a magic spell or two…hundred.”

Lilly whispered something that sounded like, “I'm training our coven’s future leader.”

“Anyway, what I was trying to say was that we were all at Jessica and Ashley's wedding five years ago.”

“Yeah,” Ashley said, “like literally three months after the USO tour was over.”

“Are you sure?” Stacie asked. “I don't remem.. wait that was a wedding?”

Ashley sighed. “What did you think it was?”

“Really odd choreography?”

“I didn't even know you were dating,” Flo said.

“My gaydar must be busted as hell,” Cynthia-Rose said shaking her head.

“The invitations were signed by Ashley and Jessica Jones?” Jessica offered. Were her friends seriously that clueless?

“I thought it was a joke because you like Marvel comics so much,” Aubrey shrugged.

“Not gonna lie I was stoked when my name changed. But, seriously? We've been engaged since halfway through freshman year!”

Chloe tried changing the subject before the Bellas started fighting. “So, Em, where's Benji?”

Emily scoffed. “Wow, you guys really don't pay attention. We broke up like six years ago. Denise should be here any minute. She got caught up at work.”

“Hold up,” Cynthia-Rose said. “My Denise?”

“Umm, She's definitely not yours anymore.” Emily said while managing to look slightly apologetic, “But yes, the one you used to date. Oh! That reminds me. Did you seriously “lose” her in a poker game?”

Cynthia-Rose deflated. “I told y'all I had a gambling problem.”

“I'm so confused,” Stacie said. “When did you…?’

“I met Denise at an alumni mixer. After I realized that more than half of the Bellas were gay, I felt comfortable exploring my options and I guess it stuck?” Emily gave a shrug and everyone nodded in thought.

“Wait,” Aubrey asked, “over half? I get Cynthia-Rose and Jessica and Ashley, but who else?”

“Mama, up,” Bella extended her arms.

Aubrey sighed. “Bella, you're five years old and can read in three languages. We've discussed these regressive episodes.”

Bella crossed her arms and pouted.

Aubrey sighed and picked her up. “This is your fault, Stacie.”

Stacie shrugged. “Eh.”

“She calls you Mama?” Flo asked.

“Well, I am… around a lot. My father always used to say that…”

Chloe, who had been perched on Beca’s lap leaned back into her best friend. “You know, I think those two are totes a couple and don't even realize it.”

Emily chuckled and shook her head. “Yeah, totes.”


End file.
